lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lead
Plot After being convicted of four counts of sexual abuse, a pediatrician sues the Special Victims Unit, claiming they should have stopped him after the first incident was reported. But just as the IAB is about to put the unit through intense scrutiny, the pediatrician turns up dead. Meanwhile, former ADA Alexandra Cabot resurfaces. The killer turns out to be a mentally disabled young man named Jeffery who was molested by the doctor and lost his temper and killed him when the doctor lied to him. Even though Huang isn't sure he's fit to stand trial, Cabot puts him on the stand and he clearly isn't fit to be there. Alex realizes she did the wrong thing and speaks to Huang who has figured out what has caused Jeffery's disabilities: he has a nervous habit of chewing on things and he chewed on a whole box of toys once as a young child and it gave him lead poisoning which caused him serious brain damage and a seizure. The brain damage was responsible for his temper and thus his killing of the doctor when he lied to him. It's not Jeffery's fault. The doctor also completly missed the lead poisoning which, if treated when he was five and got it, would have not caused all the damage it did, meaning the doctor messed up Jeffery's life twice over. This revelation gets his father to finally accept the son he's got rather than the one he wants and Cabot, as part of a plan, takes them back to trial and calls to the stand the owner of the company who made Jeffery's toys. She reveals evidence that he has illegally put lead based paint into his toys and has Bensen and Stabler arrest him for reckless endangerment. With that done, Cabot gives Jeffery a plea bargin where he's found not guilty by reason of mental defect and sentenced to a mental health facility where he can finally get the help he needs. She reveals to Jeffery's parents that his case will be reviewed in a month and he could get out there and she has made a deal with the owner of the toy company where he will pay for Jeffery's every need for the rest of his life so he wouldn't go to prison, giving Jeffery the chance to live on his own and have his own life. Cabot's actions cause Bensen to comment that she really is back. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Michaela McManus as A.D.A. Kim Greylek part 1 * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky * David Thornton as Lionel Granger * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot part 2 * Mike Doyle as Forensics Tech Ryan O'Halloran * Peter Hermann as Attorney Trevor Langan * Robert John Burke as Lieutenant Ed Tucker * John Cullum as Judge Barry Moredock * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky *David Thornton as Lionel Granger Guest cast *John Gallagher Jr. as Jeff Lynwood *Fredric Lehne as Clive Lynwood *Laura Leigh Hughes as Virginia Lynwood *Ann Dowd as Lillian Siefeld *Ross Bickell as Michael Rowan *Tim Ransom as Logan Coldwell *Mariette Hartley as Lorna Scarry *Lawrence Arancio as Dr. Keppler *Mary Bacon as Mary McTeague *Max Schneider as Justin McTeague *Grant Norman as Kevin Sammers *Ron Brice as Ben Hicks *Ralph Peavy III as ppBradley Hicks]] *Adam Haar as Chuck Paisley *Nathaniel Albright as Medic *Bill Kocis as Reporter #1 *Teresa Woods as Reporter #2 *April Armstrong as Reporter #3 *Mike Rutkoski as Jury Foreman *George Aloi as Reporter (uncredited) *Amy Simmons as Photographer (uncredited) References Rowan Toys; Denslow Hospital; Chad Smith; pica; Granger, McCullum, & Kerstetter Quotes Roland: I'll have your ass for this. Alexandra Cabot: I already have yours, and it's on the record. ' ' Elliot Stabler: How can you tell when a lawyer is lying? Olivia Benson: When he opens his mouth. Background information and notes *This marks the first time Cabot came back to SVU since season 6's Ghost. *This is the last time ADA Kim Grayleck is seen this season. *Before the end credits, it is dedicated to Dennis Radesky, a crew member for the show. Category:SVU episodes